The Phantom Of The Opera Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the 1986 musical and 2004 movie, "The Phantom Of The Opera". But except it's... Naruto Style! Hope you all enjoy the story and please R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
1. Prologue

The Phantom Of The Opera (Naruto Style!) Prologue.

**(Note: Hey everyone, it's Aerisuke. How's it going? Anyways, I wanted to try something out a little different today. Now, I've been thinking about doing this story, but then I was almost going to work on The Phantom Of The Twilight, my Zelda story, but unfortunately, Fanfiction doesn't allow songs from a musical, so I'm thinking about redoing the whole story, but without the musical lyrics. But guys, I need your help on something. Now, I'm thinking about adding few of the songs from The Phantom Of The Opera into my Naruto version of it, but I don't know if I should do it or not. Anyways, tell me what you think. Here is the cast.)**

Cast: 

? as The Phantom (Erik). **(Note: You'll find out later on of who gets to play the Phantom. And no it is not Gaara.)**

Sakura as Christine Daae.

Naruto as Raoul Vicomte De Changy (Christine's childhood sweetheart).

Kurenai as Madame Giry (Meg's mother).

Hinata as Meg Giry (Christine's friend). **(Note: Although Sakura's in love with Naruto, she also shares a rivalry with Hinata since they're both in love with him).**

Iruka as Richard Firmin.

Kakashi as Gilles Andre.

Shikamaru as Ubaldo Piangi (Carlotta's lover). **(Note: I know that you probably wanted Choji as Piangi because they're both chubby, but I thought Shikamaru would be the perfect one because he and Ino are also in love.)**

Asuma as Monsieur Reyer.

Hiruzen (Third Hokage) as Old Raoul.

Chiyo as Old Madame Giry.

Jiraiya as Joseph Buquet **(Note: I was originally going to have Jiraiya be Sakura's father instead. But Buquet is kind of a pervert. No offense to some of you Joseph Buquet fans out there. But come on, I think Jiraiya fits Buquet perfectly, don't you think?)**

Tobirama Senju (Second Hokage) as Christine's father.

Tsunade as Christine's mother. **(Note: I know Christine's mother isn't shown in the musical, but she is shown in Sakura's memories.)**

**(Note: As for the extras, well, you'll find out later of who's going to be who. For now, please enjoy the story!)**

_~ Present day, 1919... ~_

63-year-olds Hinata and her husband, Naruto Uzumaki were on their way to the Konoha Opera House to go to an auction that was taking place there. About 47 years ago, Naruto had lost his fiance and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. She died after killing herself. She had become depressed after her "Angel Of Music" had died of heartbreak. You see, there was once a love triangle between Naruto, Sakura, and The Phantom Of The Opera. That's right. The Phantom Of The Opera was also in love with Sakura because of her beautiful singing voice that sounded like an angel.

Naruto and Hinata were going to retrieve an item that once belonged to The Phantom. It was a monkey with cymbals that was supposedly a music box.

_At the auction..._

The auctioneer, Baki of the Hidden Sand Village, Sunagakure, was about to sell the music box.

"Do I hear twenty dollars?" asked Baki.

"Twenty-five dollars." said an older Kurenai Yuhi.

"Thank you, Madame Hyuga." said Baki.

**(Note: I know that Kurenai is not Hinata's mother, but just pretend that she is, okay?)**

"Twenty-five dollars. Do I hear thirty?" asked Baki.

"Thirty dollars." said Naruto.

"Thirty dollars. Going once, going twice, sold! Sold for thirty dollars to Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

_"Naruto-kun..." _said Hinata to herself as she could tell how much Naruto missed Sakura as he looked at the music box.

_"Sakura-chan... if only you were here..." _said Naruto to himself as he remembered Sakura's smile.

_"Little music box... will you still play your music... when everyone else is dead?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"Finally, our last item of the auction, a beautiful chandelier. Perhaps you've all heard the tale of The Phantom Of The Opera, no?" asked Baki.

There was silence in Konoha Opera House... because everyone already knew the tale of The Phantom Of The Opera.

"Ah, so you _do _know the story of The Phantom Of The Opera, huh? Why, it's a mystery... never fully explained. Our very own workshop has repaired it, and has also added parts to it by reflecting this... electrical... yet beautiful light. Maybe we should... frighten away the ghost... of so many years ago... with... a little illumination. Well? Gentlemen? If you please." said Baki as his assistants pullled the string as the chandelier rose up to the ceiling of the theatre... as Naruto remembered his time spent with Sakura... back in the year, 1870.


	2. Chapter 1: A Star Is Born

The Phantom Of The Opera (Naruto Style!) Chapter 1: A Star Is Born.

_~ 47 Years Ago... 1870. ~ _**(Note: The reason why I said 1870 is because I'm doing it based on the 2004 film.)**

It was almost close to winter in 1870 and 16-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to the Konoha Opera House to become the new patron for the opera house.

He then ended up meeting two of the new opera house managers, Iruka Umino, and Kakashi Hatake there by the entrance to the opera house.

"So... you're Naruto Uzumaki...the new patron, huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Yes I am." said Naruto with a grin.

"Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and this is Iruka Umino. We're the new opera house managers of the Konoha Opera House. May we give you a tour around the opera house, Uzumaki-san?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but Mr. Hatake, I'd rather you call me Naruto, rather than Uzumaki-san... just call me Naruto." said Naruto.

"Very well then, Naruto. Right this way." said Iruka as he and Kakashi led Naruto inside of the opera house.

Then, Naruto heard singing.

_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours!_

_From the enslaving force of Rome__! _

"Ugh. What is that horrible sound?" asked Naruto as he could hear the cast of "Hannibal", the new opera, rehearsing their lines.

"Oh. That's Ino Yamanaka... our prima donna and leading lady for the new musical, Hannibal. You see, we're working on a play right now, and as always, _she _has to be the leading lady." said Kakashi.

"Always? Why can't it be someone else?" asked Naruto.

"Well..." said Kakashi as he whispered in Naruto's ear, "...She's kind of a drama queen and kind of a... perfectionist, you could say."

"Oh... I see." said Naruto.

"Enough about that. It's time for you to meet the old opera house manager, Hayate Gekko." said Iruka as he and Kakashi along with Naruto went inside the opera house to see the cast of Hannibal still rehearsing.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
_

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

As Naruto got inside with Kakashi and Iruka, Hayate made his announcement.

"Everyone, I have some sad news to make. As you know for the past four weeks, there have been rumors about my retirement as the Konoha House manager. But sadly, it's true." said Hayate with a cough.

_"I knew it." _said Ino to herself with a smirk.

"But to ease the pain of this news, the Konoha Opera House will be under new management. Now... let me introduce you to the new managers who now own the opera house... Iruka Umino, and Kakashi Hatake." said Hayate as Kakashi and Iruka waved to them.

"It's quite an honor, Mr. Gekko sir. Thank you." said Kakashi.

"Also, we would like to introduce you our new patron of the opera house... Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Iruka as Naruto smiled at everyone.

"Hey folks. How are you all doing? The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I long to be Hokage one day! Believe it! Anyways, my parents and myself are appreciated that we are supporting all the arts in the Konoha Opera House that everyone knows and loves." said Naruto as everyone applauded for him.

Just then, Naruto's childhood sweetheart, Sakura Haruno and her friend, Hinata Hyuga watched him from afar.

"It's Naruto... I knew him before my father died... we used to hang out at the cherry blossom fields together. In fact... Naruto called me... "Cherry Blossom"." said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura... Naruto-kun looks so cute... and handsome, too." said Hinata.

Sakura and Hinata were also childhood friends. But they had a little bit of a rivalry, due to their crushes on Naruto. Sometimes they would fight about who Naruto would end up with if he married one of them.

"Oh. Mr. Uzumaki-" said Hayate as Naruto interrupted him by saying:

"Please... call me Naruto. I'd prefer Naruto."

"Well then, Naruto, I'd also like to introduce you to our leading lady for our play, Hannibal, Ino Yamanaka." said Hayate as he introduced Ino to Naruto.

"Ahem!" cried Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka as he wanted Hiyate to introduce Shikamaru to Naruto.

"Oh yes. This is Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend." said Hiyate.

"Yes. It's an honor to be here, Mr. Gekko, but I do believe that I'm already keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph here as the previous opera house manager. You must have had a great time while working here." said Naruto.

"I did. Oh! This is our conductor for the show, Asuma Sarutobi. Kurenai Yuhi will tell you all about him. Kurenai, would you mind having your ballet girls dance to this piece from Hannibal?" asked Hayate with a cough.

"Yes, Mr. Gekko, right this way, Naruto, Mr. Umino and Mr. Hatake." said Kurenai as they started walking as she was telling them about the ballet girls.

"You see, gentleman, we take pride in our wonderful ballet, Mr. Hatake." said Kurenai.

"Yes. I can see that. And who is that little dark blue-haired angel?" asked Kakashi as he was looking at Hinata while she along with Sakura were dancing with the ballet girls.

"That's my daughter, Hinata Hyuga." said Kurenai.

"But... she doesn't have your looks." said a confused Kakashi.

"No, but she's my adopted daughter. You met my husband, Asuma Sarutobi. Although I have his surname, I use my stage name for the opera house. The same goes for Hinata which is her last name, Hyuga. She was orphaned at three, when her father had gone off to war and died while her mother died giving birth to her." said Kurenai.

"Ah. You mean she's an orphan?" asked Iruka.

"That's correct, Mr. Umino." said Kurenai.

"And who is that beautiful pink-haired girl with the emerald green eyes?" asked Kakashi.

"That's Sakura Haruno Senju. She also has a very promising talent, Mr. Umino." said Kurenai.

"Wait, did you say Haruno? I mean, there's no question that she's the daughter of the late Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, right?" asked Iruka.

"Yes. In fact, she's his only child. For you see, she was orphaned at seven when she first came here to the Konoha Opera House to live in the ballet dormitories." said Kurenai.

"So that means she's also an orphan, no?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. That is correct, Mr. Hatake. But not only do I think of Hinata as my very own daughter, but I also think of Sakura as a daughter as well." said Kurenai.

Naruto then looked at Sakura, and immediately recognized her... the girl with the heavenly voice... that sang like an angel. He then remembered Sakura, and all the times they spent together in their childhood.

"Naruto. Naruto." said Kakashi as Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" asked Naruto.

"It's time for us to get ourselves ready for the opera, Hannibal that's playing tonight. Now come on! You don't want to be late now, do you?" asked Kakashi.

"Coming, Mr. Hatake." said Naruto as he followed Iruka and Kakashi into the dressing room to get ready for the opera. Then, the actors for the opera were singing the last few bits of the song.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
_

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

After the actors were done singing their song for the opera, Ino went up to see Kakashi and Iruka who just came back from escorting Naruto into the dressing room.

"So... you must be the new managers of the Konoha Opera House. I'm Ino Yamana-" said Ino as Kakashi rudely interrupted her by saying:

"We already know who you are, Ino."

"Well, I hope that your new "patron" will be looking forward to seeing the ballet girls dance as your new managers. You want to know why? Because I.. am not singing! All you care about is that ballet girl, Sakura Haruno! I'm getting the heck out of here! Shikamaru-kun, we're leaving!" cried Ino as she was talking to Iruka, Kakashi, and Hayate while crying.

"No! Ino... before you go... would you mind singing one more song from the opera, Hannibal?" asked Hayate.

Ino then took a deep breath. Finally, she said:

"Okay."

"Ms. Yamanaka, are you ready?" asked Asuma as he went up to his music book to conduct her singing.

"Oh I'm ready... whenever you are, Maestro." said Ino as she began singing "Think Of Me."

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye _

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

Suddenly, one of the backgrounds for the stage fell on Ino's back, as if it were killing her!

"It's him, The Phantom Of The Opera." said Hinata as she looked at Sakura.

Iruka, Kakashi, and Hayate then rushed to Ino's side.

"Ms. Yamanaka! Are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Jiraiya! What in God's name is going on up there?" asked an angry Hayate.

"Mr. Gekko, don't look at me! I wasn't even at my post!" cried Jiraiya as an envelope fell on the ground as Kurenai picked it up.

"Please, Mr Gekko, I'm telling you! There's nobody there! Well... maybe if there is... then... it must be a ghost." said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was the chief flyman of the Konoha Opera House. He was also kind of a pervert because he flirted with the ballet girls. They all loved him because he was good at telling scary stories... especially when it came to tales about... The Phantom Of The Opera... or... also known as... The Opera Ghost.

"Ino! Are you alright, baby?" asked Shikamaru as he ran to his injured girlfriend.

She then slapped him across the face.

"You! You let that background fall on me, the star of the show, didn't you, Shikamaru-kun?" asked an angry Ino.

"Ino, I swear! I didn't do anything!" cried Shikamaru.

"Yeah right! You think I'm going to buy that?" asked Ino who was still upset.

"Ms. Yamanaka, these things do happen!" cried Kakashi.

"These things do happen... these things do happen? Why, for the past three years, these things have happening! And do they ever stop happening? No! Listen, you amateurs, until you stop these so-called "accidents" from happening, mark my words: it will never happen again! Let's go, Shikamaru-kun! We're leaving!" cried Ino as she left the stage in anger.

"What a drag. Ino was right. You are a bunch of amateurs! How troublesome... hmph!" cried an angry Shikamaru as he followed Ino offstage.

"Great... first we lose our leading lady, then we lose our leading man, too! Can you believe that, Kakashi?" asked Iruka.

"I know. Now what are we going to do?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, gentleman, good luck. If you there's anything you need from me, I'll be in Japan. Let's go, Yugao." said Hayate as he and his fiancee, Yugao Uzuki left the Konoha Opera House.

"Mr. Sarutobi, Ms. Yamanaka will be coming back, won't she?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. What am I, a psychic?" asked Asuma.

"Ahem. I have a message from the Opera Ghost." said Kurenai as she showed the note to Kakashi and Iruka.

"Darn it, Kurenai! Why are you all obsessed with the Opera Ghost?' asked an angry Iruka.

"As I was saying, he welcomes you both to his Konoha Opera House." said Kurenai.

"Wait... _his _Konoha Opera House?" asked Iruka.

"Yes. He also tells you to continue to leave Box Five empty... for his use because he wants to be here for tonight's opera, and he reminds you... that his paycheck is due." said Kurenai.

"Wait. His paycheck? What are you talking about, Ms. Yuhi?" asked Iruka.

"Well, when Mr. Gekko used to work here as the Konoha Opera House manager, he used to give the Opera Ghost 20,000 dollars a month." said Kurenai.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. 20,000 dollars? Is he insane, or what? Give me that paycheck, please." said Iruka as Kurenai gave Iruka the paycheck.

"Well maybe you can afford more money... with Naruto as your new patron." said Kurenai.

"Well, unfortunately, Kurenai, I was supposed to make that public announcement at tonight's opera, but now I can't! I'm afraid we'll have to cancel because we lost our leading man and woman for the play! I'm telling you, Kakashi, we'll have to refund a full house!" cried an angry Iruka as he looked at Kakashi.

"Wait!" cried Hinata as Iruka and Kakashi looked at her.

"Sakura Haruno could sing for you, sir." said Hinata.

"Wait... are you out of your mind? She can't sing, she's only a dancer and a chorus girl." said Kakashi.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino. For you see, Ms. Haruno has been taking lessons from a great teacher." said Kurenai as she winked at Sakura.

"Oh. Really? Well who is it?" asked Kakashi.

"I... I'm sorry... but I don't know his name." said Sakura.

"Mr Hatake. Mr. Umino. Please... please let Ms. Haruno sing for you. She has been well taught." said Kurenai.

"Well... alright. Go on... come on... don't be shy." said Kakashi as Sakura walked up to the center of the stage.

"We are starting from the very beginning of the song, Haruno-san." said Asuma.

"Kakashi, why'd you have to let her sing?" asked Iruka.

"Oh come on, Iruka. Lighten up. Besides... she's beautiful." said Kakashi.

Then, Sakura continued on singing where Ino left off in the song, "Think Of Me."

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye _

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free _

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..._

_Later that night..._

Sakura continued singing"Think Of Me" when it came to opening night. Naruto was sitting in Box Five where the Phantom forbade him to sit in. Sitting next to Naruto was his childhood best friend, Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. In the next box were the Sand Siblings, Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure and his two siblings, Temari, his older sister, and Kankuro, his older brother.

"Naruto... you remember Sakura, don't you, buddy?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. She was my childhood friend. We used to hang out in a cherry blossom field before her father, the Second Hokage died. I used to call her, "Cherry Blossom" because that was what her name meant in Japanese." said Naruto.

"Does she know you're here?" asked Kiba.

"No. She probably doesn't remember me, but I remember her." said Naruto as Sakura continued singing "Think Of Me."

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me! _

Elsewhere, Sakura's "Angel Of Music" was hearing his student sing her heart out. He was watching her from behind the curtain in a dark place, hoping he wouldn't be seen or caught.

_"Well done... Sakura." _said the man to himself. This man... was Sasuke Uchiha... The Phantom Of The Opera and Itachi Uchiha's little brother. He then went to Sakura's dressing room, and went inside her mirror.


	3. Chapter 2: Her Angel Of Music

**(Note: Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here. I want to apologize for not uploading chapters of "The Phantom Of The Opera: Naruto Style!" I'm really sorry to have kept everyone waiting for like, what, 2 years now? Like I said, I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters. Really, I am. I was working on some other fanfics and let's just say that life got in the way. So, to make up for my absence (and I'm hoping you'll forgive me, here is Chapter 2 (3) of The Phantom Of The Opera (Naruto Style!) Hope you enjoy it! :D)**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own NARUTO or The Phantom Of The Opera. NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while The Phantom Of The Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux (novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical). No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights reserved.

**_Key:_**

"" - Sasuke (The Phantom)'s eerie voice.  
_''" - Thoughts, poem, song, or a letter._

After Sakura was done with her performance, she went into the Konoha Opera House's chapel where she would go to visit her deceased parents Kizashi and Mebuki. Sakura's mother Mebuki died at childbirth while her (Sakura) father Kizashi died of an illness.

Sakura started praying for both of her parents.

"Father. Mother. If only you were here. You would have been so proud of me," Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a whispering eerie voice call out to her.

_**"Sakura."**_

The voice belonged to Sasuke who was known as The Opera Ghost and The Phantom Of The Opera. Sasuke was Sakura's singing teacher. Before Kizashi died, he told Sakura that she would be protected by an angel. An Angel Of Music. So, Sasuke became Sakura's singing teacher after Kizashi died.

**(Note:*SPOILER* For those of you who have not seen the NARUTO movie "Road To Ninja" and NARUTO SHIPPUDEN filler episode "Road To Sakura", Kizashi is Sakura's father and Mebuki is Sakura's mother.)  
**

Sakura responded to Sasuke's voice.

"It's you. How did you like my performance?"

_**"You did very well. Your father would have been so proud of you,"**_ replied Sasuke.

"You read my mind. Tell me. What is your name? Who are you?" Sakura wondered.

_**"Sorry, but you can't see me... yet,"**_ replied Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

_**"When I bring you to my lair later on tonight, Sakura, you will see me, and I will tell you my name.**_**_ Farewell,"_**Sasuke said as his voice faded.

"Sakura!" another voice called. It was Hinata. Sakura turned around to face Hinata.

"Hinata. What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"That's what I should be asking you! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I was just visiting my parents. But then, I heard "him," Sakura answered.

""Him?" You mean The Phantom Of The Opera?" Hinata quizzed.

"Yes. In fact, let me tell you a story about him. When your mother first brought me here to stay, I would always come here to the chapel to light a candle for my father and would pray to make him feel better. But then, while my father was getting sicker and was at death's door, I kept hearing this voice from above. The Phantom was always with me, even in my dreams. But one day, while was my father was laying in his deathbed, he told me that I would be protected by an angel. An Angel Of Music," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, do you believe what you father says? Do you even know if this "Angel Of Music" also known as The Phantom and Opera Ghost is real?" Hinata questioned.

"Who knows, Hinata? Who?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura. This isn't like you. All these stories of The Phantom can't be true, right? What if he's just an imaginary person? Perhaps he's an imaginary friend?" Hinata questioned.

"You don't believe me, do you, Hinata? He is real. I can sense him, even while I'm singing. I know he's here. He's always been with me. He's been with me since I was a child. He's an unseen musical genius. But, at the same time, while I'm fond of him, I'm also scared. Hinata, what should I do?" asked Sakura.

"You should talk to Naruto. He could help you. After all, he is your childhood sweetheart, isn't he?" Hinata questioned with a smile.

"You're right," said Sakura as she and Hinata went back to Sakura's dressing room where an impatient Kurenai was waiting for Hinata and Sakura. Kurenai told Hinata to get back to her ballet class to which Hinata did.

Sakura went inside her dressing room and saw a red rose. It had a black ribbon, symbolizing that it was from Sasuke.

Just then, there was a knock at Sakura's door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's Naruto."

"Oh! Come in, Naruto!"

Naruto went inside her dressing room. He began to recite a poem that he and Sakura knew when they were children:

**(Note: Yes, I know that Christine and Raoul knew "Little Lotte" as a poem during their childhood, but in my story, "Little Lotte" is replaced with the song and poem "Sakura Sakura (Cherry Blossoms Cherry Blossoms).")**

_"Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_  
_In fields and villages_  
_As far as you can see._  
_Is it a mist, or clouds?_  
_Fragrant in the morning sun._  
_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_  
_Flowers in full bloom."_

Sakura recited the second line.

_"Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_  
_Across the Spring sky,_  
_As far as you can see._  
_Is it a mist, or clouds?_  
_Fragrant in the air._  
_Come now, come now,_  
_Let's look, at last!"_

"Oh, Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Sakura said, hugging Naruto.

"How many years has it been, Sakura-chan? Eight?" asked Naruto as Sakura stopped hugging him.

**(Note: Sakura and Naruto are 15 in Act 1 and 16 in Act 2.)**

"Yes. It only seems like yesterday that we met when we first started the Ninja Academy. Now, here we are, 15 years old, and happily in love," Sakura said.

"You really were amazing up there, you know?" asked Naruto.

"Thank you. Father once told me, "When I'm in Heaven, Sakura, I will send the Angel Of Music to you." But now that my father is dead, Naruto, I have been visited by the Angel Of Music," Sakura answered.

"That's true, Sakura. Come on. I'll take you out for some ramen," Naruto said, heading towards the door.

"No, Naruto," Sakura said while Naruto turned to face her. "The Angel Of Music is very strict."

"Don't worry, Sakura. We won't be out too late," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Naruto, no," said Sakura. Naruto chuckled.

"Get dressed. I'll be back in two minutes, Cherry Blossom," Naruto said, opening the door.

"No! Naruto, wait!" cried Sakura.

But it was too late. Naruto was already out the door. Then, a man locked Sakura's door to her dressing room so no one would be able to get in or out. Meanwhile, Kurenai watched this man with a suspicious look on her face and left.

The lights turned off in the Konoha Opera House, including the candles in Sakura's room which burnt out. Sakura noticed it. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was Sasuke.

_**"Sakura,"**_ called The Phantom.

"Where are you?" asked Sakura.

_**"I'm right here, inside your mirror,"**_ Sasuke responded. Sakura looked at her mirror, and there Sasuke stood behind it, as if beckoning her to come to him.

_**"Come to me, Sakura, my Angel Of Music," **_Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura heard someone trying to open the door to her dressing room. It was Naruto. He could sense that someone else was in the room with Sakura.

"Sakura! Who's in there with you?"

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Come!" he demanded as the two of them went into his lair and disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantom's Lair

Once Sakura and Sasuke left the mirror to Sakura's dressing room, they were on their way to his lair. It turns out that the lair was underground and below the Konoha Opera House.

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking until they found a boat on a lake.

"Get on," Sasuke told Sakura. At first, she was a little unsure about it until she finally did what she was told and got on the boat along with Sasuke. Sakura sat in the boat while Sasuke stood up and rowed the boat with an oar.

While Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to the lair, candles appeared and came out of the water. Finally, when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the lair, the two of them got off the boat. Sakura was amazed at what she saw in the lair. There was an organ and candles all around.

"So, this is where you live, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, looking at his lair and not facing Sakura.

"Now that we've come here, will you please tell me your name?" Sakura questioned.

"Very well then. My name... is Sasuke Uchiha," answered Sasuke as he turned around to face Sakura.

"Hmm... Sasuke. Why didn't you tell me your name before?" Sakura wondered.

"I thought that you were too young to understand. You were only a child when I first saw you. I was nothing but an "Opera Ghost." I wanted to wait until the time was right. Now, you know my name and who I am," replied Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she realized who Sasuke was. She pointed a finger at him.

"You! You're The Phantom Of The Opera!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, so you finally figured it out, Sakura," replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Of course I did. People have been talking about you, including my father. He once told me that I would be protected by an Angel Of Music," said Sakura.

"Yes. I am your Angel Of Music, Sakura. Now that you're here, I'd like you to sing me something. That is your purpose of why you're here. I need you to serve me to sing for my music," said Sasuke.

Sasuke went to his organ and began playing music.

"Sing, Sakura," he said.

Sakura began to sing,

_You were once my one companion_  
_You were all that mattered_  
_You were once a friend and father_  
_Then my world was shattered_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
_Wishing you were somehow near_  
_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_  
_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_  
_Knowing that I never would_  
_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_  
_All that you dreamed I could_  
_Passing bells and sculpted angels_  
_Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions_  
_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears_  
_Why can't the past just die?_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_  
_Try to forgive, teach me to live_  
_Give me the strength to try_  
_No more memories, no more silent tears_  
_No more gazing across the wasted years_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye"_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye"_

**(Note: Yes, I know that Sakura (Christine) doesn't sing that song until she gets to her father's grave. Instead (in my version), she will only be walking to the grave, and remembering her father. Her past will be told in flashbacks during the graveyard scene. Sakura's past includes her childhood with Naruto, and her first encounter with Sasuke (The Phantom).)**

After Sakura was done singing, Sasuke realized that he was in love with her. No. He was not only in love with her, but he was also in love with her beautiful voice. To Sasuke, Sakura's voice sounded just like an angel, which is why he called her his "Angel Of Music."

"Well? How did I do, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. Sakura smiled back at him.

"Sakura. Come here. I want to show you something," said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura walking towards him.

"You'll see," Sasuke responded with a smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards a sheet that was covering something.

"Close your eyes," said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura. She closed her eyes. Sasuke took out the sheet, and to Sakura's surprise, she saw a mannequin of herself in a wedding gown with a veil on her head and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Sakura widened her eyes in shock and passed out. Luckily, Sasuke caught Sakura just in time so she wouldn't fall on the ground. He carried her to his room and placed her on his bed.

He kissed her forehead, and whispered:

"Good night, Sakura, my Angel Of Music."

He pulled the curtain down, and left the sleeping Sakura alone.

**(Note: Okay. Now you're probably wondering why I casted Sasuke as The Phantom and not Gaara. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Gaara fans. The reason why I casted Sasuke as The Phantom and not Gaara is because I've seen a lot of NARUTO versions of The Phantom Of The Opera with Gaara as The Phantom and I decided that Sasuke should be The Phantom in my NARUTO version. Also, another reason why I casted Sasuke as The Pnantom is because (*spoiler*) in the 2004 film version of The Phantom Of The Opera, there was a deleted song called "No One Would Listen", but the end credits replaced it with "Learn To Be Lonely" (sung by Minnie Driver, Carlotta's voice actress). I think the reason why "No One Would Listen" was deleted was because then it would make it seem like The Phantom was a sympathetic character, but Andrew Lloyd Webber probably still wanted to keep that "bad guy" attitude to The Phantom's character so the audience wouldn't get confused. "No One Would Listen" and "Learn To Be Lonely" is the same melody, but different lyrics. I almost think that "Learn To Be Lonely" and "No One Would Listen" really fits Sasuke's character which is why I casted him as The Phantom. IMO, I think that Sasuke makes a sexy Phantom, don't you think? P.S. "No One Would Listen" is after the Masquerade scene.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Unmasked!

The next day...

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she heard a music box playing. Before Sakura lost consciousness, she remembered singing a song to Sasuke about her deceased father, Kizashi. She also remembered Sasuke showing her a mannequin of herself in a wedding gown with a veil on her head and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. It was then that Sakura realized that after she passed out, Sasuke caught her and carried her to his bed.

"Sasuke?" called Sakura.

She got startled when she heard Sasuke playing the pipe organ very loudly. Sakura covered her ears because the noise bothered her. She followed the sound of Sasuke's pipe organ.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

As Sasuke was continuing to play the pipe organ, but softly, Sakura noticed something rather... odd about him. She remembered that when she first saw him, he was wearing a mask that covered the left side of his face. Sasuke was playing the music to his upcoming play "Don Juan Triumphant."

**(Note: Yes, I know that The Phantom wore the mask on the right side of his face, but since Sasuke has the Curse Mark on the left side of his neck, if you recall at the Final Valley when he (Sasuke) fought Naruto towards the end of Part I of NARUTO, the markings of the Curse Mark spread on the left side of his face with his left eye being yellow and his right eye being his normal eye color - black. That's why Sasuke wears the Phantom's mask on the left side of his face.)**

There were two questions that Sakura wanted to be answered.

Why was Sasuke wearing a mask?

What was he hiding under that mask?

There was only one way for Sakura to find out. She had to take off Sasuke's mask. Curiously, she snuck up behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned.

"Would you mind if I have a look at you for a second?" Sakura wondered.

"Why?" Sasuke quizzed, getting confused and suspicious.

Instead of Sakura answering Sasuke's question, she ripped off his mask, and screamed at what she saw. She saw black markings on the left side of Sasuke's face. Strangely, his right eye was black, his natural eye color, while his left eye was yellow.

"YOU!" Sasuke shouted and slapped Sakura's left cheek with his right hand while his left hand was covering his left eye.

"HOW COULD YOU, SAKURA?! I TOOK YOU INTO MY LAIR AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?! YOU RIP OFF MY MASK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! CURSE YOU! NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE!" Sasuke screamed. He came closer to Sakura's face.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?! IS IT?! HUH?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! I didn't know!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke turned away from Sakura, put his left hand on his left eye where his mask used to be, and began to weep.

"You don't even know what it's like to be a monster, shunned by everyone around you, and being called names such as "ugly", "monster", and "demon." The reason why I wear this mask, Sakura, is because a long time ago, when I was seven years old, I met a man called "Orochimaru." He gave me something called a "Curse Mark." Thus, I was shunned by others. My family didn't shun me because they loved me so much. But then, after my parents died, my older brother Itachi, your ballet instructor Kurenai Yuhi, and Orochimaru led me here where I would not be shunned by everyone which is the reason why Orochimaru gave me a mask. Afterward, Orochimaru introduced me to music, and since then, music has been my passion. That is why I became your Angel Of Music and your singing teacher, Sakura, and why your father wanted me to be your Angel Of Music," said Sasuke, looking at Sakura as he calmed down.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness after hearing Sasuke's story. She went closer to him, and put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Sasuke. Listen to me. No matter what anyone tells you about being a monster and being called "ugly", just know that you're beautiful inside. Yes, people have shunned you, but I won't. I will accept you for who and what you are, Sasuke," Sakura spoke.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock, but then couldn't help but smile at her. Happy tears formed in his eyes.

"Wow. No one has ever said that to me before," Sasuke said as he hugged her. "Sakura, thank you."

Sakura gave Sasuke his mask back, and he put it on. He turned around to face her, and gave her a serious look.

"Sakura. I'm taking you back to the opera house, but on one condition. You must never see that Naruto boy again," he said. Sakura was shocked to hear those words from Sasuke. Her look turned from shock to sadness.

Sasuke held out his right hand for Sakura to grab it.

"Come. We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," said Sasuke as Sakura grabbed his hand with her left hand. With that, Sasuke and Sakura left the lair and were on their way back to the opera house.

**(Note: That last line that Sasuke says is from the musical and 2004 movie.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura's Missing!

Meanwhile. back at the opera house, in Jiraiya's room, he was telling the ballet girls a scary story about Sasuke who was known to them as The Phantom Of The Opera.

"Tell us, Jiraiya, have you seen The Phantom?" asked one of the ballet girls.

"Yes. I have seen him. He has dark raven hair, and wears a white mask. But underneath that mask, he has long dark blue hair, and dark grey skin and eyes. He also has webbed claw shaped wings which he uses to fly, and a dark star shaped mark on the bridge or his nose. But, beware, if you see him...," Jiraiya said, pulling Hinata closer to him who yelped when he pulled him. "...He will catch you with his magical lasso." Jiraiya took out his lasso and was about to put it on Hinata. Hinata screamed, but Kurenai came into the room.

**(Note: Jiraiya is describing Sasuke's second state form of the Curse Mark when he (Sasuke) is without his mask.)**

"Jiraiya! Shame on you!" Kurenai yelled, slapping his face with her hand.

"How dare you try to scare my ballet girls with your tales of The Phantom Of The Opera! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, and watch your tongue, or he'll catch YOU with his lasso! You wouldn't that to happen to you, would you, Jiraiya?" Kurenai warned.

"No," Jiraiya whimpered.

"Good. Now apologize to the girls right now," said Kurenai.

"Sorry," Jiraiya said, bowing his head.

Suddenly, the doors to Jiraiya's door were banged open, and a worried Naruto (who was the one who opened the doors) cried:

"Where's Sakura?!"

"Sakura? I thought she was with you, was she not?" asked Kurenai.

"I saw her last night, but then she disappeared, and all I found was this note," Naruto answered as he gave the note to Kurenai. Kurenai read it aloud:

""_Do not concern yourself over Sakura Haruno's disappearance. She is under my care. You shall never see her again, or there will be consequences._"

Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"I didn't write this," she spoke.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" asked Naruto.

"Ask the managers," Kurenai replied and left Jiraiya's room.

"But!" exclaimed Naruto. The doors to Jiraiya's room closed once Kurenai left.

"Naruto," said Hinata as Naruto looked at her. "Don't worry. Maybe my mother went to find Sakura. I'm going with her. You go to the managers' office."

"Thank you. Hinata," said Hinata as she followed Kurenai and they searched for Sakura while Naruto went to Iruka and Kakashi's office to find out more information about Sakura's disappearance.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Iruka were also reading their notes from Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru (who returned to the opera house) were in Iruka and Kakashi's office with the two of them.

Naruto knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" aske Iruka.

"It's Naruto," responded Naruto.

"Come in, Naruto," replied Kakashi as Naruto entered their office and closed the door.

"Iruka, Kakashi, have you seen Sakura?" Naruto wondered, worried about his childhood sweetheart.

"No, but we have a few notes from The Phantom," Iruka said.

"I also have a note. I take it that you sent it, Naruto, did you not?" Ino questioned.

"Let me see Iruka and Kakashi's notes first," Naruto answered as he read all of their notes from Sasuke.

The notes that Sasuke sent to Iruka and Kakashi talked about his (Sasuke)'s salary not being paid yet, and of how Sakura had to replace Ino in "Il Muto", an upcoming play at the opera house.

Everyone was stunned at the notes that Sasuke was giving them.

Naruto read Ino's note from Sasuke.

"_Your days at the Konoha Opera house are over, Ino. Sakura Haruno will be singing on your behalf tonight. Something terrible will happen if you attempt to take her place._"

Then, there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Iruka.

"It's Kurenai and Hinata," replied Kurenai.

"Come in," said Iruka as Kurenai and Hinata entered their office and closed the door.

"Miss Haruno has returned," said Kurenai.

"She is? May I see her? Where is she?" asked Naruto who put his hands on Kurenai's shoulders.

"I told her to go home. She will not see anyone right now at the moment," explained Kurenai.

"Sakura needs to get some rest, Naruto," said Hinata.

"But I have a note from the Opera Ghost," said Kurenai.

"Oh God, not another one," groaned Iruka who did a facepalm.

"Let's see it!" cried Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi.

"Please, everyone! I will read it to you!" Iruka said as he began to read Sasuke's note.

"_Gentlemen, I have sent you multiple notes because you are not following my orders. Therefore, the notes talk about how my theater is to be run. I will give you one more chance. Since Sakura Haruno has returned to you, during the production of "Il Muto", Ino will be cast as the pageboy while Sakura will be playing the Countess. However, the countess is supposed to have a silent role. Tonight, I will watch the opera from my normal seat in Box Five which will be kept empty for me. If you do not follow my directions, then a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G., or also known as Sasuke Uchiha._"

"So, The Phantom has a name, huh?" asked Kakashi.

"This is not fair!" Ino whined.

"What's not fair, Ino?" Iruka questioned, dumbfounded.

"With you and Kakashi, it's always Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, and never me, Ino Yamanaka, the real star of the opera house! Shikamaru-kun, we're leaving!" Ino shouted as she stormed out of Iruka and Kakashi's office and was on her way to the exit of the opera house. Shikamaru followed Ino closely behind.

"Ino! Wait!" Kakashi cried.

Ino opened the doors and a bunch of people were outside the opera house wanting to give Sakura gifts.

"Will you please give this to Miss Haruno?" asked one man, holding out a rose.

Ino rudely slammed the doors, turned around to face Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Hinata and sat on the ground, crossing her arms, and put her chin on them, pouring.

"It's no use. What's the point of being here in this opera house if Sakura will be taking my place? Hmph. You'd rather have her instead of me, is that correct? You're trying to replace me, right?" asked Ino.

"No, Ino. That's not true. You better not quit on us, you hear? Your public needs you, and so do we. The world wants you. We're going to have you as the role of the Countess and Sakura in the role of the pageboy in "Il Muto." So what do you say, Ino? Will you be our leading soprano once more?" asked Iruka, holding our a hand for Ino to grab it.

"Well, Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

With a deep breath and sigh, Ino said:

"Alright! I'm back in the opera, everyone!"

Ino held Iruka's hand and everyone cheered and were getting ready for "Il Muto."


	7. Chapter 6: Il Muto

**(Note: Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. We're almost done with Act I. The next chapter will be the Act I finale. Also, I do not own the song "Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh." It goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber (composer), and Charles Hart (lyricist). No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights reserved.)**

Key:  
_Italics _= Singing and thoughts.  
**_Bold and Italics _**= Sasuke's voice when he is not seen.

_Later that night…_

The audience came to the Opera House to watch Il Muto while the performers were getting ready to go onstage. The audience sat in the in the auditorium waiting for the play to start.

Meanwhile, Sakura (who was dressed up as the pageboy) was backstage in her dressing room, sad, and thinking of Sasuke. She remembered what Sasuke said to her about not seeing Naruto:

_"Sakura. I'm taking you back to the opera house, but on one condition. You must never see that Naruto boy again."_

Those words that Sasuke spoke to Sakura echoed in her mind.

_"What should I do? Father, Mother, if only you were here to help me," _Sakura thought to herself. A tear fell from her left eye.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sakura turned around, stood up, and asked:

"Who is it?"

"It's Naruto," replied the voice.

"Come in," Sakura responded as she wiped the tears from her eyes so Naruto wouldn't see her cry. Naruto came into the room with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You ready to go onstage?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Sakura.

"Great!" Naruto said, putting his hands down to his sides. "See you onstage! If you can't find me, I'll be sitting in Box Five watching you perform. Good luck, Sakura!" He left Sakura's dressing room and went to sit in Box Five where Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba were.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for us to sit in Box Five, Naruto? You do remember what the phantom said, don't you?" Kiba, questioned, unsure of himself.

"Kiba, do you actually believe what he says? By the way, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. However, I don't think he's real. I think he's nothing but a ghost trying to scare the heck out of everyone and making Ino look bad," Naruto replied.

_"Not that I care what she does in order to stay here. I'd rather see Sakura perform and not Ino," _Naruto thought to himself in disgust, and spoke to Kiba.

"Besides. There weren't any seats available so I had to sit in Box Five."

"Whatever you say, Naruto. Whatever you say," came Kiba's answer.

The audience applauded as the performance began to start, and everyone came out in their costumes. Excluding Hinata who was dressed up as a maid, and Sakura dressed up as a pageboy, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru were wearing white wigs. Tenten was playing a confidante while Lee and Neji were dressed up as fops. According to Sasuke's orders in the notes he sent to everyone at the opera house earlier that day, Ino was supposed to be dressed up as the pageboy and Sakura as the Countess, but their roles were reversed and Kakashi and Iruka almost thought of Sasuke's note as a joke. Anyway, back to the play.

Tenten began to sing the first verse of the song "Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh":

_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_

Lee sang the next line:

_His Lordship sure would die of shock!_

Neji sang the next line:

_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_

Tenten sang once more:

_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

Altogether, Neji, Tenten, and Lee sang this line:

_Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for Hades!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!_

Sakura stood next to Ino and watched her (Ino) recite her line:  
_Serafimo - your disguise is perfect._

There was a knock at the door as Ino sang the next line:

_Who can this be?_

Shikamaru came out, dressed up as Don Attilio.

_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

Shikamaru and Ino walked towards each other, with Sakura standing right next to Ino.

_My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid._

Sakura (the pageboy) was cleaning the floor while shaking her butt.

With a smirk on his face, Shikamaru spoke the next line:

"Although, I'd happily take the maid with me."

Ino looked at the audience and said:

"Don't worry, people. The old fool is leaving!"

Shikamaru spoke the next line:

"I suspect unfaithfulness when it comes to my wife," He took Ino's hand and kissed it. "Farewell, my love."

"Farewell!" Ino responded as she walked to Sakura, sat with her on the couch, and sang:

_Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Time I tried to get a better better half!_

The rest of the actors joined Ino in the song:

_Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Ho ho ho ho ho  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho  
If he knew, the fool, he never would have gone!_

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed throughout the whole auditorium.

**_"I did say to you all that Box Five was supposed to be kept empty, and that Ino would be playing the pageboy, and Sakura would be playing the Countess, did I not?"_**

Hinata cried:

"He's here! The Phantom Of The Opera!"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice.

"Sasuke."

"Hey!" Ino snapped Sakura out of her thoughts about Sasuke, walked next to her, and pulled her (Sakura's) right ear.

"Ow! Ino!" Sakura yelped.

"Your part is silent, you little toad, remember?" Ino asked angrily.

**_"Oh? And I suppose YOU are to be the toad, Ino!"_** Sasuke exclaimed, smirking evilly.

"Maestro, let's try that line again once more, please," Ino told Asuma as he played the music to "Poor Fool , He Makes Me Laugh."

_Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-_

Abruptly, Ino's voice felt itchy and a dry sound came within her voice. Her eyes widened in shock. Embarrassed at what was happening, Ino covered her mouth with her left hand, and put her right hand on her throat. Sasuke's quiet evil laugh echoed. Everybody knew that something was not right with her voice; especially Shikamaru.

_"Something's not right. What the heck is going on?"_ Shikamaru wondered in thought. The audience began to murmur, snicker, and chuckle at Ino.

Ino shrugged the thought of losing her voice and figured that it was only going to happen once, and never again… or was it?

She sang again:

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Ha ha-_

Ino started croaking like a frog and realized that she lost her voice. Sasuke's evil laugh became louder

The chandelier began to shake.

**_"BEHOLD! INO YAMANAKA IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!"_** Sasuke shouted, followed by another evil laugh.

"Father!" Ino wailed to her father, Inoichi, as she ran backstage, and ran off to her dressing room, crying, realizing that her performance was ruined. Shikamaru ran after her.

The curtain closed for a few seconds until Kakashi and Iruka came onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience. The performance will continue in 10 minutes," Kakashi said, pulling Sakura's arm out of the curtain and she appeared onstage. "Meanwhile, the Countess will be played by Miss Sakura Haruno!"

"So, for now, we will give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience, and please enjoy the rest of the show! Thank you!" Iruka exclaimed with a smile and the audience applauded.

Asuma conducted the music to the ballet while the ballerinas came out with goats and began to dance.

While the ballet was going on, Sakura was in her dressing room getting ready to go onstage once again. Kurenai was with her. A red rose was on Sakura's desk, signifying that it was from Sasuke.

Back with the ballerinas, Jiraiya was watching them from the fly system (you know, that place above the curtains).

Then, someone tapped a finger on Jiraiya's right shoulder. Jiraiya turned around, and saw Sasuke and put the magical lasso on his (Jiraiya) neck, choking and killing him as the dead body of Jiraiya began to hang, scaring everyone, including the ballet girls.

Jiraiya's dead body fell to the ground.

Tsunade, Jiraiya's girlfriend, rushed to his side, and began to cry for her beloved.

"Ladies and gentleman, please remain in your seats! Don't panic! It was only an accident! Simply an accident!" cried Kakashi.

Naruto ran to Sakura's dressing room.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto! Let's go to the roof of the opera house! We'll be safe there!" Sakura demanded.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he and Sakura ran to the roof of the opera house.


	8. Chapter 7: Act I Finale

**(Note: This chapter concludes the end of Act I of The Phantom Of The Opera (Naruto Style!) Don't worry. It's not going to end… yet. Enjoy. :))**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own NARUTO or The Phantom Of The Opera.

Key  
**_Bold and Italics _**= Sasuke's voice when he is not seen.  
_Italics = _A song.****

"He's going to kill me! Sasuke's going to kill me! It was a bad idea for me to come here! If Jiraiya wouldn't have died, and if Ino wouldn't have lost her voice, none of this would have ever happened."

Naruto almost thought that Sakura was crazy, talking about Sasuke or also known as "The Phantom Of The Opera" doing such terrible things.

Once Naruto and Sakura got outside on the roof of the opera house, Naruto decided to confront Sakura about Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sakura looked at Naruto. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is no Phantom Of The Opera."

Sakura turned away from Naruto, her back facing him and arms crossed.

"You don't believe me either, do you, Naruto? It's like no one doesn't believe a word I say about Sasuke. No. It's like the girl who cried "wolf", but except it's a phantom. Believe me. I've been there to Sasuke's underground lair. I've seen his face. The reason why he wears a white mask on the left side of his face is because a long time ago, when he was seven years old, a man named Orochimaru gave him something called the "Curse Mark." Sasuke was shunned by everyone except for his family who loved him so much. But then, after his parents died, his older brother Itachi, Sasuke's master Orochimaru, and Madame Kurenai led him to an underground lair which is the same lair I went to last night. Because Sasuke had the Curse Mark, black markings on the left side of his face, his left eye yellow, and his right eye his normal color – black, Orochimaru gave him a mask, and then… Sasuke discovered his love of music, and that's how he met me and of how I became his student and he became my Angel Of Music. When I first looked at Sasuke's face, I could see sadness in his eyes, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him," said Sakura. She turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked and almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sakura…," Naruto called her name, walking toward her.

**_"Sakura…"_**

"What was that?" Sakura wondered, looking around to see where the whispering voice was coming from. Naruto put his arms around Sakura in a comforting way. She looked at him, and hugged him.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe from Sasuke. I won't let him hurt you. Believe me," Naruto stopped hugging her and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll protect you with my life! That's my promise of a lifetime, Sakura!"

"Oh, Naruto. I love you."

Sakura cried happy tears of joy and kissed him passionately while a heartbroken Sasuke who was standing behind a statue watched the lovers.

Naruto and Sakura stopped kissing, and Naruto popped the question to Sakura.

"Sakura. From the moment I first met you, you changed my life forever. We've been in love since our days at the Ninja Academy. Since I made a promise to you saying that I would protect you, there's one thing I want to ask you," Naruto knelt down on one knee opening a box with a ring on it. "I love you, Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"

Sakura had happy tears in her eyes again and covered her nose with her hands in shock and happiness. She nodded.

"Yes," she said as she and Naruto began to kiss passionately again.

"Come on. We have to go back inside. They'll wonder where I am. Let's go, Naruto," Sakura spoke.

"I love you, Sakura," Naruto answered.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sakura replied and kissed Naruto again and went back inside the opera house.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stepped out of his hiding place, and picked up a rose that Sakura dropped. No. It was the rose that he gave her, and she tossed it aside. He began to lament his love for Sakura.

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light_

After Sasuke was done with his song, he began to cry, and called Sakura's name.

"Sakura," he sobbed.

Then, he heard Naruto and Sakura singing, but faintly:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt rage within his heart. He ran back inside the opera house.

While everyone was taking their bows during the curtain call of "Il Muto," Sasuke went to the top where the chandelier was, cut the rope and shouted:

**_"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WILL DESTROY YOU! SAKURA HARUNO WILL BE MINE!"_**

The chandelier crashed to the floor, nearly killing everyone as Sasuke began to laugh maniacally. Naruto looked up to where Sasuke was.

"So. It is to be war between us. But mark my words, Sasuke Uchiha. I will not let you have Sakura Haruno! Never! I will not break my promise to Sakura! I'll keep you away from her! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was never seen again, or would he be gone forever?

~ End Of Act I. ~

**(Note: Don't worry, folks. Sasuke's not gone… yet. He'll be back after the intermission. Speaking of the intermission, I wanted to tell you something. Now, in the next chapter (which is the intermission), I will be doing Sasuke's past. In other words, the intermission will be the first part of Sasuke's past. His past will be divided into three parts:**

Part 1 (during Intermission) will talk about how he got the Curse Mark from Orochimaru, received the mask on the left side of his (Sasuke) face covering his left eye, and discovering not the underground lair (the Phantom's lair), but also his love for music.  
Part 2 (during Act II after the masquerade scene) will talk about how Kurenai (as a little girl) met and saved Sasuke during a travelling freak show at a fair full of gypsies as well as Sasuke being the main attraction of the freak show and him being abused by them and of how Kurenai, along with Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant brought Sasuke to the opera house. Part of Kurenai's flashback on how she saved Sasuke I got from the 2004 movie (along with him staying in the opera house), while the other part of my story where Kurenai, Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto brought Sasuke to live in the opera house I made up.  
Part 3 (during the graveyard scene where Sakura visits her deceased parents Kizashi (her father) and Mebuki (her mother) (who are from the NARUTO SHIPPUDEN filler episode "Road To Sakura", and the NARUTO movie "Road To Ninja") talks about how Sakura met Naruto in their childhood, but also on how she met Sasuke and how he became her Angel Of Music and she became his student. Basically, Part 3 of Sasuke's past talks about Sakura's childhood with Naruto and her relationship with Sasuke before he fell in love with her.

Well, I guess that's all I have to talk about. See you all in Chapter 8! :D P.S. The first song that Sasuke sang is "Heaven's Light (Reprise)" from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame." Yes, I know this song has nothing to do with The Phantom Of The Opera, but I was on YouTube one time, and I saw a POTO (Phantom Of The Opera) video with this song, and I think it really fits The Phantom (Erik) very well so I just had to include that song in here. Also, I used a little bit of "All I Ask Of You (Reprise)" from The Phantom Of The Opera musical and movie. Please note that I do not own these songs. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights reserved.


	9. Author Note

The Phantom Of The Opera (Naruto Style!) Announcement And Update: 2-15-2014.

Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here, again, and I know it's been almost two years since I uploaded the previous chapter of "The Phantom Of The Opera: Naruto Style!" Last time I uploaded it was in December of 2012. Now, just to let you know, no, I will not be discontinuing this story. It will happen, I promise. It's just that I've decided to work on another Naruto fanfic version of The Phantom Of The Opera. However, that fanfic will not be a remake of the SasuSaku version of The Phantom Of The Opera. While this Naruto version of The Phantom Of The Opera has SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura), and NaruSaku (Naruto X Sakura) as two of the main couples of the story (Sasuke plays Erik, The Phantom, Sakura plays Christine, and Naruto plays Raoul), the other Naruto version of The Phantom Of The Opera will have OroSaku (Orochimaru X Sakura) and SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura) as two of the main couples of that story. Anyway, let me tell you how I got this idea. Somewhere in 2013, I saw "The Phantom Of The Opera 25th Anniversary Concert At The Royal Albert Hall" on Netflix and YouTube with Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom (Erik), Sierra Boggess as Christine, and Hadley Fraser as Raoul, and I loved it, of course. But I think either before or after I saw The Phantom Of The Opera on Netflix, I saw a Naruto video on YouTube which was a tribute to Orochimaru with The Phantom Of The Opera theme playing in the video, and I thought to myself, "Wow. Orochimaru does kind of fit the Phantom." I mean, come on. Orochimaru and the Phantom both have two things in common: both have sad pasts, and both have something to do with music. Orochimaru is a Sound Ninja from Otogakure (The Hidden Sound Village) while the Phantom is a musical genius. So, what do you get when you cross the Phantom and Orochimaru? You get Orochimaru as The Phantom Of The Opera. Also, I read a Gaara X Sakura fanfic version of The Phantom Of The Opera written by Katie Day (it's called The Phantom Of The Sand), on FFN and I loved that fanfic too. Well, here's a bit of a short summary on the story so you get the idea (*SPOILERS FOR NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA*):

Summary:  
This Naruto version of The Phantom Of The Opera takes place almost three years after Naruto has left Konoha on his journey to train with Jiraiya and to prepare themselves for the Akatsuki who are obviously trying to capture Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him. The only change is that while Naruto is on his journey with Jiraiya, Naruto reunites with Sasuke and after one of their big fights, together, the two of them reconcile and defeat Itachi who does not die during the battle with Sasuke, but tells him about why he (Itachi) killed the Uchiha Clan, and Itachi and Sasuke reconcile and return to Konoha with Naruto and Jiraiya. However, while Naruto is on his journey, meanwhile, back in Konoha, Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki (from the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden movie "Road To Ninja" and Naruto Shippuden episode "Road To Sakura") die of a mysterious illness and tell her that they will send an Angel Of Music to her who will give her singing lessons since Sakura loves to sing. After Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha, they discover that a new opera house has opened up in Konoha and Sakura ends up becoming the star after auditioning for a play. It is later revealed in the story that Orochimaru has returned to Konoha to seek revenge on Sasuke for trying to kill him, but was later revived by Kabuto. Orochimaru creates an alter-ego for himself named Obito who wears a mask so nobody will know about Orochimaru's plan. While Orochimaru is planning to try destroying Konoha, he ends up becoming Sakura's singing teacher and not only becomes her Angel Of Music, but also falls in love with her. A love triangle develops between Orochimaru, Sakura, and Sasuke, and at that point, Sakura has to choose between Sasuke and Orochimaru.

At first, I was going to try to make Orochimaru wear a mask (like the Phantom does in the play), so that when Sakura would remove his mask, Orochimaru would turn into a snake (his true form), but then I asked myself, "During the finale of The Phantom Of The Opera, how would Sakura (Christine) kiss Orochimaru (The Phantom) in snake form?" Now, before I end this announcement and update, here is the cast. Note that some of the Naruto characters in the cast play the same characters who were in the SasuSaku version of The Phantom Of The Opera.

Cast:  
Orochimaru – The Phantom (Erik)  
Sakura – Christine Daae  
Sasuke – Raoul Vicomte De Chagny  
Tsunade – Madame Giry  
Karin – Carlotta Giudicelli  
Ino – Meg Giry  
Iruka – Richard Firmin  
Kakashi – Gilles Andre  
Jugo – Ubaldo Piangi  
Inoichi – Monsieur Reyer  
Jiraiya – Joseph Buquet  
Hayate – Monsieur Lefevre  
Danzo – Old Sasuke (Old Raoul)  
Chiyo – Old Ino  
Kizashi – Sakura's father  
Mebuki – Sakura's mother  
Baki – Auctioneer  
Naruto – Sasuke's best friend  
Itachi – Sasuke's brother  
Kabuto – Orochimaru's right-hand man  
Yugao – Hayate's fiancee  
Kakashi – Himself  
Obito – Orochimaru's alter-ego

Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. Also, while I'm working on the OroSaku fanfic version of The Phantom Of The Opera, I will kind of be taking a break from my Naruto and The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess crossover fanfic "The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke." Check that fanfic out too if you want to read it on my profile. The title of the OroSaku fanfic will be called:

"The Phantom Of The Sound."

Coming soon...

Bye! :D


End file.
